Servicio de Compañia
by Makittaf.7
Summary: Isabella Swan, una mujer solitaria, sin amigos ni familia, trabaja en una de las mejores empresas del país, lo que le otorga una buena posición económica, vive sola en un departamento de un lujoso barrio con vistas a la ciudad, luego de sufrir nuevamente una decepción amorosa, se encuentra una noche con una página web que la llevara a conocer a un hombre que le cambiará la vida.
1. Prefacio

**Servicio de Compañía**

* * *

Disclaimer:_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyers, la historia es completamente mía._

Summary:_Isabella Swan, una mujer solitaria, sin amigos ni familia, trabaja en una de las mejores empresas del país, lo que le otorga una buena posición económica, vive sola en un departamento de un lujoso barrio con vistas a la ciudad, luego de sufrir nuevamente una decepción amorosa, se encuentra una noche con una página web que definitivamente la llevara a conocer a un hombre que le cambiará la vida._

* * *

Prefacio

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 27 años, trabajo en una de las mejores empresas del país, soy parte del equipo directivo lo que me otorga una buena posición económica, vivo sola en un departamento de un lujoso barrio con vistas a la ciudad, soy hija única de uno de los socios de la empresa, o al menos lo fue hasta que tuvo un accidente aéreo junto a mi madre hace 15 años. Desde ese entonces vivo sola, estudié y comencé a trabajar de inmediato, hace 3 años que estoy de novia, o lo estaba hasta esta noche, cuando lo encontré en la cama con mi mejor amiga.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Servicio de Compañía**

* * *

Disclaimer:_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyers, la historia es completamente mía._

Summary:_Isabella Swan, una mujer solitaria, sin amigos ni familia, trabaja en una de las mejores empresas del país, lo que le otorga una buena posición económica, vive sola en un departamento de un lujoso barrio con vistas a la ciudad, luego de sufrir nuevamente una decepción amorosa, se encuentra una noche con una página web que definitivamente la llevara a conocer a un hombre que le cambiará la vida._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ya era de noche, las luces de los edificios resplandecían a través de las ventanas de mi apartamento, no quise encender las luces, de nada serviría, mis ojos llorosos no verían mejor, y la razón no era otra que mi prometido, Jacob Black.

Lo conocí hace 4 años, mi jefe quería expandir la empresa y empezamos a hacer negocios con una organización de Seatle, me tocó hacerme cargo de los detalles, y para eso, fue necesario tener muchas reuniones con la misma persona, Él; apenas entró por la puerta de la oficina fue como sentir el sol en mis huesos, un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos reconfortantes, en ese entonces tenía 31 años, estuvimos todo un año reuniéndonos, a veces por trabajo y otras por gusto, fue la primera persona, desde el accidente de mis padres, que logró entrar a mi corazón, me hacía sentir, querida, amada, acompañada y feliz, me pidió salir y a los 2 años me ofreció matrimonio, no se imaginen una gran petición, algo romántico, ni mucho menos una rodilla en el suelo, fue más bien una conversación adulta, dos personas queriendo dar el siguiente paso, formar una familia; al principio tuve muchas dudas, pero él me convenció, ahora sé que fue solo para formar parte de mi fortuna, nunca me quiso de verdad, y todo eso me lo dijo en un ataque de sinceridad cuando lo encontré en la cama con, mi ahora, ex mejor amiga Tania, a ella la conocí en la universidad, fuimos compañeras de curso, al recibir nuestro título aplicamos a un trabajo en ésta empresa, a las dos nos aceptaron, pero yo comencé a ascender rápidamente y ella se quedó en el camino, y fue eso, según lo que me dijo, lo que la habría motivado a iniciar un romance con Jacob.

Me desvestí rápidamente y entre a la ducha, quería intentar borrar todas las imágenes de mi cabeza, Jacob y Tania, revolcándose, gimiendo, en la misma cama en la que yo había dormido junto a Jake la noche anterior, me puse el pijama, entré a mi cama y tomé el teléfono, había algo urgente que tenía que hacer antes de poder hundirme en el dolor.

- ¿Hola?

- Ángela, soy Bella

- Señorita Isabella, que puedo hacer por usted

- Tengo que pedirte un gran favor…

* * *

Hola!... para quien preguntó, si, soy yo..volví :D.

Ésta es una historia que apareció de repente en mi cabeza (hoy en la tarde, para ser específica), así que voy recién escribiendola, de hecho, éste capitulo lo terminé de escribir y lo subi. Espero que les gusté, no será una historia larga, a los más 5 capitulos.

Quería agradecer sus reviews... me dieron el ánimo y las ganas de escribirles éste cap ahora... Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
